Buscando mi lugar
by Lady Mermaid
Summary: Bella sigue sin saber quien es pero la llamada de Gold al momento que moría y un encuentro con Regina la hará cambiar y empezar a buscar quien es. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"
1. Chapter 1 - Recordando en Storybrooke

_Once upon a time y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama es totalmente mía._

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"_

Hola bueno aquí traigo mi regalo a mi Amiga invisible que es Bella Lacey French, debo admitir que empece haciendo mil fics, te tengo otro pero te lo haré llegar cuando llegue a mi casa. Este lo hice porque ya que todos tienen su presente no quise dejarte sin el tuyo y que tengas uno hasta que te de los otros :) Y por cierto si quieres una continuación o algo no dudes en decírmelo que con gusto lo haré para compensarte

Espero lo disfrutes y pido disculpas por algún error, falta de tildes y demás.

* * *

**Recordando en Storybrooke**

Me siento nueva y diferente desde aquella llamada de aquel hombre que me visita constantemente, cuando me dijo que me viera a mi misma en el espejo sabría la verdad, efectivamente me vi pero no note cambio, soy la misma desde el accidente, quizás lo único que ha cambiado en mi es lo que siento hacia este misterioso señor que cuando me dijo que iba a morir fue como un golpe a mi pecho, como si se va una parte de mi y la verdad no me gusto ese sentimiento por eso quise escribirle a ver si se encuentra bien y se salvó de aquel fatal destino.

_"Hola Señor Gold, escribo para saber si se encuentra bien ya que quede muy asustada desde aquella llamada. Espero este bien y cuando pueda escríbame_"

Ya sólo queda esperar una respuesta , mientras leeré uno de estos libros que me deja una chica muy simpática creo es Zafiro o algo así, es ¡Ruby! Ya me acordé, ella me ha dejado un montón de libros los cuales son en su mayoría buenos. Ya me he leído al menos la mitad, me queda la otra mitad y vamos a ver que toca hoy; me toco uno extraño sobre una chica que perdió la memoria, al igual que yo, pero sólo recupera una parte y actúa en tal recuerdo, sin duda alguna esta historia es parecida a mi, así que mejor me pongo a leerla a ver si me ayuda a saber quien soy en realidad.

El sonido del teléfono me ha sacado de lo enfrascada que me encuentro del libro.

"_Hola Bella. Estoy bien, todo salió bien. Gracias por preocuparte me gustaría pasar a visitarte si no tienes problema_"

Al terminar de leer el mensaje sentí un enorme alivio al saber que estaba bien y ese sentimiento que estuvo olvidado mientras leía desapareció al saber que Gold esta bien. Vamos a responderle.

"_Que bueno, estuve preocupada y me gustaría que pasaras para que me ayudes a saber quien soy_"

Si esa parte del mensaje me sorprendió, pero en el libro que estoy leyendo el novio de la chica que perdió la memoria la ayuda para que recuerde y quizás con Gold ha mostrado que sabe de mi puede ayudarme a saber quien soy.

_"Estaré mañana en la tarde. Nos vemos_"

No pude evitar sonreír al saber que va a venir, siento que lo conozco pero no recuerdo quien es y todo empezó desde esa llamada que despertó algo en mi que no se que es, pero espero sea bueno. Pero ahora me pregunto ¿quien es Gold?¿amigo, vecino, compañero o quizás que lo dudó mi pareja? Realmente no se, luce mayor y tal vez es un amigo de la familia, será mejor que pare con todo esto y descanse porque entre los medicamentos que me dan para tenerme "tranquila" vivo durmiendo o en una especie de trance del cual no salgo y la única manera de que pase un poco el efecto es durmiendo, así que dormiré y esperare a mañana.

**OooOoOoo**

Ha pasado medio día y como siempre aquí en la clínica pasa lo mismo, juegan algo llamado domino, pocker y ajedrez e intentado jugar todos esos juegos pero con el único que me va bien es en pocker pero me aburro muy fácil, insisto en que deben poner un club de lectura y así de aprovecha el tiempo en esta clínica, ojalá llegue rápido la tarde para poder saber quien soy y salir de estas cuatro paredes así que mejor me voy a mi habitación para chequear si no tengo ningún mensaje de Gold.

Camine a la habitación, cerré la puerta y busque mi teléfono en la mesa de noche, lo abro y veo que tengo un mensaje, espero sea de Gold. Cuando veo efectivamente era de él.

"_Iré en media hora querida. Espero con emoción verte_"

Que bueno que viene pronto, debería arreglar la habitación y arreglarme un poco parezco ya una loca de clínica, mejor me hago una cola y pido unas flores para el cuarto. Mejor me apuro antes de que pase el tiempo volando y me vea como una loca, si no es que piensa que lo soy después de todo lo que hice y dije. Debería pensar en pedir disculpas antes de que empiece con la misión memoria a la vista.

Ya paso la media hora y la habitación quedo perfecta, los libros ordenados, flores y una yo muy bien arreglada. Mientras pensaba en todo lo que esta ordenaba oí que tocan la puerta a lo que pedí que pasará con la esperanza de que sea Gold y no la enfermera con más pastillas.

- Hola Bella, tiempo sin verte - dice Gold con una mirada llena de esperanza.

- Bueno yo no he ido a ningún lado pero por lo visto tú si - respondí con una sonrisa.

- Tuve que hacer un pequeño viaje que cuando recuperes la memoria te contaré - dice Gold mientras coloca su mano sobre mi pierna.

- Esta bien. Ahora vamos a ver como te recupero mi memoria - respondí y Gold sonrió.

Pasamos casi toda la tarde viendo como recuperar mi memoria y todo permanecía igual, sin poder saber quien soy. Gold intento de todo desde darme cosas extrañas que me ayudarían hasta historias que parecen cuentos sobre mi pero nada parece hacer efecto.

- Creo que por hoy no lograremos más nada, lo mejor será que descanses y tal vez así logres recordar algo - dice Gold un poco decepcionado.

- Quizás ya mañana recuerde algo - le dije intentado animarlo para que no se sintiera mal.

- Esta bien, volveré mañana pero comeremos juntos y luego continuamos con tu recuperación - dijo ya un poco animado.

- Me parece bien. Nos vemos mañana - nos despedimos y Gold se puso de pie y se fue.

Tras pasar un rato quede algo decepcionada, pensé que esto lograría así sea ayudarme a tener una idea de quien soy pero no ocurrió nada y es frustrante no poder saber nada de mi y que todo el mundo sepa quien soy menos yo, ya que no entiendo muchas cosas de las que me dicen.

El sonido de la puerta me despertó de mis pensamientos y me hizo preguntar ¿quien será? ¿Será Gold que volvió por que se le quedo algo o es la enfermera con mis medicamentos?

- Pase - fue lo que dije mientras me hacia preguntas de quien es la persona que esta detrás de la puerta.

- Hola, soy yo Regina, vine a ver como estabas y revisar como te han tratado - esto no me lo esperaba

- Estoy bien gracias. Hoy estuve con Gold tratando de recuperar la memoria - a Regina le cambió la cara y parece angustiada.

- ¿Lograron algo? - preguntó.

- No lastimosamente - su cara se alivió un poco al oír mi respuesta.

- Que lástima, quizás este pastel te ayude a recobrar la memoria - se acercó con un envase que contiene un pastel adentro.

- Gracias que amable, parece que me gusta el pastel ¿no?

- Si es tu favorito querida - respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- Muy amable de su parte - le respondí y de una me despido de ella porque quiero descansar - no quisiera sonar grosera pero estoy cansada y me gustaría poder dormir. Nuevamente gracias por todo y nos vemos luego - me despedí con la mano y Regina no tuvo de otra que despedirse e irse por donde entro. Esta mujer me parece sospechosa.

Ya se fue y gracias a todo lo creado, me pone los pelos de punta y sospechoso que me de un pastel, voy a probar un poco a ver que tal es. Tome un tenedor y probé un pedazo el cual esta como bajado del cielo, guardare para mañana cuando venga Gold así de alguna manera le agradezco lo que hace por ayudarme, ahora dormiré que es lo mejor en este momento para descansar y seguir mañana con la rutina .

Amaneció y siento algo diferente dentro de mi y empiezo a recordar algo y sentir pero es algo extraño como una necesidad de liberarme de este cascarón de ser buena. Comienzo a sentir como esas ganas de salir e ir a un bar a jugar billar o cartas, de salir sin rendirle cuentas a nadie y así es como vino a mi mente un recuerdo que me dice que soy Lacey una chica que sufrió durante su vida y que decidió cambiar y ser esa chica que no le rinde cuentas a nadie y vive la vida a como si fuese el último minuto. Nunca pensé que soy así pero es hora de salir de esta clínica y pasarla bien un rato.

Recogí mis cosas y me fui de esta clínica que ya no me ayuda , ahora bien necesitare ropa nueva y cambiar este estilo de princesa a una chica que busca y consigue lo que quiere. Entre en una tienda y compre unas prendas de ropa nueva para empezar con mi cambio.

Tome camino al bar y encontré la mesa de billar que tanto me gusta; pedí una cerveza y empece por los momentos jugando sola en la espera de un contrincante, pero en esta espera oigo sonar mi teléfono y revisar veo que es Gold quien llama y atiendo

- ¿Si? - preguntó.

- ¿Dónde estás? Llevo dos horas buscándote y no te encuentro ¿te ha pasado algo? - pregunta Gold desesperado.

- Cálmate amigo, estoy bien y ya recordé quien soy - dije.

- ¿Ya recuerdas? Que alegría Bella - dijo Gold emocionado.

- Em, no me llamo Bella, me llamo Lacey. Pensé que lo sabías - dije algo molesta.

- No puede ser, tú eres Bella no Lacey ¿qué te ha hecho recordar que eres esa persona? - pregunto alterado.

- Sólo se que todo ocurrió luego de probar un pastel que me dio Regina - respondí ya un poco molesta porque se esta metiendo mucho en mis asuntos.

- Ya verá Regina y tú me dices ya donde estas - dice con un tono mandón.

- ¡Hey! primero no eres quien para ordenarme que hacer lo que quieres, soy una mujer independiente y es mejor que dejes de meterte donde no te llaman. Hasta luego - colgué el teléfono sin importarme lo que piense ese viejo, no se que ha creído para actuar así conmigo, no soporto las personas que están sobre mi, mejor sigo con mi juego.

Pase un rato puliendo mis habilidades en el billar con mi cerveza, hasta que alguien entra al bar con aires de superioridad, pide un whisky en las rocas, por lo visto le gusta las cosas fuertes y parece ser un buen contrincante.

- Tú él que esta en el bar con aires de grandeza, ven a un juego de billar.

- Vaya vaya pero mira lo que veo si es la chica de Gold - dice el hombre misterioso con una sonrisa burlona.

- No soy la chica de nadie, no le pertenezco a nadie y menos a ese señor - dijo molesta.

- Pero mírate belleza eres toda una rebelde, vamos a ver si con una paliza en el billar se te pasa - dijo aquel hombre.

- Pero antes de jugar me debes decir tu nombre. Me gusta saber a quienes les daré una paliza - le dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

- Soy Hook o Killian pero prefiero Hook y no te preocupes linda, que aquí sólo verás un ganador y ese seré yo. Que mi garfio no te engañe - me devolvió el guiño mientras lo decía.

Empezamos la jugada y debo admitir que a pesar de tener un garfio lo hace muy bien, como si fuese tomar un vaso de agua y su mirada misteriosa es cautivadora como si escondiera algo además que debo acotar que es muy apuesto. Ya de tres partidos ha ganado dos lo cual es admirable.

- ¿Te apetece hacer una apuesta? - pregunta Hook y debo admitir que me sorprendió la pregunta.

- Nunca rechazo una apuesta querido - respondí segura de si misma.

- Bueno si yo gano deberás salir a beber algo conmigo en una cita - dijo.

- Y si yo gano tú deberás hacer lo que yo te diga - replique.

- Me parece bien entonces que empiece el juego - me dijo mientras tiraba la bola blanca hacia las demás.

Todo iba bien al principio iba ganando y el perdiendo hasta que un movimiento cambio todo y así fue como la última bola está sobre la mesa y me toca jugar pero al momento de darle por unos milímetros casi la meto; luego vino Hook y como se la deje fácil gano la partida y por ende la apuesta.

- Vaya vaya mira quien gano - dijo Hook con aires victoriosos.

- Suerte de principiante quizás - le dije mientras reía.

- Bueno ahora señorita me debe una cita y me gustaría empezarla ahora, tomemos camino a una mesa - dijo mientras se hacia un lado para dirigirme a una mesa.

Comenzó nuestra cita, si es que puedo llamarla así, al principio era yo quien hablaba de todo y el callado lo que hacia que quisiera quedarme, el no saber quien es me llama mucho la atención.

- Háblame de ti, que te gusta o haces. Dudo que seas un fantasma o alguien que no haga nada - dije acercadome un poco a él.

- Pues soy un pirata que está aquí para vengarme del cocodrilo que me quito lo que más quería - dijo mirando al techo.

- ¿Cocodrilo? Es una metáfora ¿verdad? - pregunte.

- Claro que lo es - dijo.

Es interesante saber que esta por venganza de alguien, hace que quiera seguir conociéndolo o compartiendo con él. Esto si es un hombre interesante y no como Gold que sólo anda con sus cosas extrañas.

- ¿Sabes algo que me gustaría? - preguntó Hook.

- ¿Qué será? - pregunte.

- Probar esos labios que han estado retándome desde que llegue al bar - eso no me lo esperaba, realmente sería interesante tener algo de acción esta noche.

Me le acerque a Hook en respuesta a su petición y el se acerco igual y justo cuando nos encontramos a escasos centímetros de nuestros labios, donde puedo sentir su aliento y cuando ya sentía el roce de sus labios un golpe a la mesa nos separo y cuando voltee vi que era Gold.

- ¡Bastardo! Suéltala en este momento o pagaras las consecuencias - dijo Gold levantando su bastón y apuntando a su garganta.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? - le dije empujándolo.

- Qué el me ha robado todo lo que he querido en esta vida y no permitiré que me quite esta vez a lo único que me queda por lo cual luchar y más aún si es cómplice de Regina en su plan malvado de venganza contra mí - dijo molesto.

- Creo que estas exagerando suéltalo - dije molesta.

- No lo haré, estas bajo una maldición por ese pastel que te dieron y con un beso del primer hombre te enamoraras y jamás saldrás de la maldición - dijo alterado.

- Ahora lárgate de aquí Hook antes de que sufras - y en menos de lo que canta un gallo salió corriendo del bar. Como que no es tan valiente como parece pero grito desde la puerta que esto no quedará así y que volverá cuando menos lo espere.

- Eres un fastidio, ¡déjame en paz! - le grite mientras me daba la vuelta y sentí aquel jalón y cuando me di cuenta me encuentro en sus labios donde sentía que en realidad me ama y cada movimiento que hace es seguro de poder recuperarme.

Nos separamos se quedo observándome, esperando que funcione y en cuestión de minutos supe lo que en realidad esta ocurriendo dentro de mi.

* * *

He querido comenzar con un Lacey Gold a manera de después darle un giro inesperado a la historia :) este fic constará por los momentos de tres capítulos más , cada uno contando las historias que pusiste en el AI, quería cubrirlas todas y a manera de recompensa por hacerte esperar por el fic.

Ya sabes que tienes alguna sugerencia o algún cambio no dudes en decírmelo. Disfruta un mundo el fic.

Lady Mermaid.


	2. Chapter 2 - Como empezó todo

_Once upon a time y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama es totalmente mía._

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"_

Hola de nuevo Bella Lacey French, aquí te traigo la continuación :) le estoy dando un giro a la historia espero que te guste este capitulo ^^

* * *

**Como empezó todo**

El amor es el mayor de los obstáculos a la hora de cumplir un objetivo y eso le quedó muy en claro a Rumpelstinski, sufrió por amor tres veces; la primera Milah su primer amor y con quien tuvo la oportunidad de compartir parte de su vida y formar una familia, la segunda es para sorpresa de muchos Cora que desde que la vio atrapada en aquella torre tratando de convertir la paja en oro y sabía que es una chica especial, y su tercer amo no es nada más y nada menos que Bae por quien lucha cada día para cuidar y honrar a su hijo pero el cuál perdió a raíz de su amor por el poder y la magia; al igual que Milah que lo abandonó a él y a su hijo por la deshonra que sentía al saber que Rumpel dejó la guerra por cobardía y Cora se quitó el corazón porque más grande es su sed de poder y ambición que la de amar. De todas las maneras Rumpel perdió el amor sea por su culpa o la del otro pero perdió la oportunidad de amar por completó, aunque el tener en mira el amor siempre lo desviaba de lo que es su eje central pero no pareció importarle hasta que Cora lo dejó por querer el poder, ese día Rumpel juró más nunca volver a amar, ni dejarse amar ya que el Oscuro no debe estar en esa idea del amor y así se planteó su plan el cuál va a seguir y cumplir cueste lo cueste.

Todo va perfecto al plan y cada vez más cerca de cumplir su objetivo, hasta que se topa con la persona que cambiará por completó el sentir de Rumpel y comenzará a llegar a lo más profundo del Oscuro su corazón al igual que el corazón de ésta joven que verá que no todo es lo que parece.

El desvío de Rumpel comenzó cuando se enteró de que un rey está desesperado por los problemas que atraviesa y que nada podrá salvarlo de un destino fatal; como bien se sabe Rumpel es un experto en detectar almas necesitadas al borde de la desesperación capaz de hacer lo necesario para salvarse y así está el rey desesperado por salvar su reino.

- Buenas mis queridos oyentes vengó a ayudarlos - aparece Rumpel de la nada haciendo su típica reverencia.

- ¿Usted quién es y como se atreve a entrar así a mi palacio? - pregunta el rey con autoridad.

- Sencillo. Usted su majestad tiene un pequeño problema y yo vengó con la mejor disposición de darle una ayudadita a solucionarlo - responde Rumpel caminando alrededor del rey y señalando por todos lados.

- Si tanto cree que el reino tiene problemas ¿por qué viene a ayudar? - pregunta el rey de manera curiosa.

- Fácil, yo le doy lo que necesite y usted a cambió me da lo que yo necesite. Logrando así un ganamos todos - responde Rumpel seguro de que el rey no se opondrá a nada.

- Me imagine que querría un trato ¿cuál será el preció para salvar mi reino y a mi pueblo? - pregunta nervioso el rey.

- Sencillo, a su hija - responde Rumpel apareciendo un pergamino listo para ser firmado.

- ¡¿QUE?! Está usted loco jamás daré a mi ángel por eso - dice el rey de manera tajante pero lo que ellos no saben es que detrás de la puerta se encuentra Bella oyendo todo lo que dicen y ella sabe mejor que nadie lo mucho que hace su papá para mantener el reino todavía de pie, así tomó una bocanada de aire y salió a la acción.

- Creó que soy lo suficientemente grande como para decidir que hacer y que no ¿verdad? - salió a todo dar Bella dejando boquiabierto al rey y Rumpel

- Y ¿qué es lo que quieres querida? - pregunta Rumpel caminando alrededor de la chica.

- Que si de mi depende salvar al reino, me entregaré para que ayudes a mi padre - respondió Bella tratando de no derrumbarse en un mar de tristeza.

- ¿Ves? La chica es inteligente y sabe que el trató es lo correcto majestad - dice Rumpel victorioso.

- Yo jamás daré a mi hija por eso. Ella vale más - responde el rey seguro de que no dará a su hija.

- Bueno si tú no firmas el trató, lo haré yo - dice Bella acercándose a Rumpel arrancándole la pluma y firmando - listo ya el reino estará a salvo papá. Te extrañaré y cuida del reino - dijo mientras le daba el último abrazo a su padre. Mientras Rumpel saltó victorioso y al momento que la chica se separó de su padre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecieron dejando sólo al rey.

**OoOoOoO**

Los primeros días en el castillo fueron de tortura para Bella, rompió pero no por completó una taza, durmió en una mazmorra, no tenía a su padre y nunca sabía como tratar a Rumpel, todo parecía ir mal.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga hoy? - dice Bella regañadiente.

- Hoy querida te quedarás aquí sentada hasta que te diga que necesitó- dice Rumpel concentrado en la rueca. A Bella siempre le pareció interesante el hecho de que Rumpel estuviese en su rueca convirtiendo la paja en oro para aquellos tratos extraños que hace.

- ¿Eso es lo que ofreces en tus tratos? - pregunta Bella curiosa.

- En la mayoría de los casos si - dice sin tomar importancia a lo que pregunta la chica.

- Pero ¿de que sirve todo eso?, si al final del día vienes a este enorme castillo sólo sin nadie con quien contar tu experiencias y compartir todo lo que ganas - estas palabras afectaron a Rumpel, llevándolo a los recuerdos de las veces en que falló por culpa del amor y dónde era engañado por aquellas mujeres.

- Muchas veces es mejor trabajar sólo y estar sólo. El amor siempre es una desventaja - dijo con un tono de voz irritado.

- El amor es lo más bello, jamás es una desventaja con el amor todo es posible - dice Bella tratando de que Rumpel entienda que en el amor no se pierde, se gana.

- El amor es pérdida de tiempo, para triunfar en la vida debes dejar el amor a un lado y pensar con mente fría y así mira lo que tendrás - dijo Rumpel señalando todas las riquezas de su castillo, pero Bella seguía empeñada en que las cosas no son así.

Después de horas discutiendo sobre el amor y ya Rumpel llegando al límite son interrumpidos por un toque en la puerta. Rumpel mando a Bella a abrir la puerta ganando unos segundos para calmarse.

- Es un tal Jefferson que viene como usted lo pidió - dice Bella molesta.

- Gracias puedes retirarte Bella - dice Rumpel señalando la puerta. Pero Bella se quedó atrás de la puerta oyendo que decían, al principio hablaron de un negoció y después sobre una posición para llegar a conseguir la maldición. ¿Qué estará tramando Rumpel? Al rato salió el invitado y Bella se dispuso a entrar para continuar con la discusión de antes pero Rumpel le dijo que debía irse a hacer unas cosas dejando sola otra vez a Bella.

**oOoOoOo**

Los días seguían pasando y Bella seguía intentando conocer a Rumpel y ver porque tanto odio hacía el amor. Toda persona necesita del amor para vivir o necesita del amor para poder cumplir sus metas.

Bella tomo caminó dispuesta a conocer a Rumpel y demostrarle que tiene un corazón capaz de amar.

- ¿Te encanta esa rueca, siempre te veo allí? - pregunta Bella caminando por la sala en la que se encuentran.

- Alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo duró ¿no? - dice Rumpel igual de frío que siempre.

- Si claro se necesita de alguien fuerte para eso - dice Bella tratando de distraer a Rumpel para que responda sus preguntas - pero ¿por qué motivo haces y pides todo tipo de cosas si al final terminas acá?

- Es algo difícil de entender querida - dice Rumpel sin quitar la mirada de la rueca.

- Ponme a prueba, ya que viviré aquí para siempre me gustaría saber algo de ti - dice Bella tratando de convencer a Rumpel.

- Si con responder dejarás de molestar esta bien, todo esto de ser el Oscuro es por todo lo que sufrí por un momento de debilidad y ahora quiero compensar todo eso mostrándole a aquellos que creían que soy un cobarde que no lo soy - respondió Rumpel irritado pensado en todas las burlas que sufrió y más con Bae.

- Pero ¿no tenías una esposa o familia para apoyarte en ella? - pregunta inocentemente Bella.

- Mi familia siempre fue la vergüenza de mi pueblo, pero había conseguido a alguien que me amará pero murió al tener a mi hijo - dijo Rumpel tratando ocultar el hecho de que su mujer se fue con otro y después llegó a su destino fatal por dejarlo.

- No sabía que antes de ser esto, podías tener sentimientos - dice Bella sorprendida - ¿qué pasó con tu hijo?

- Se fue, tenía un trató con él pero a último minuto pudo más mis sentimientos de temor que cumplir el trató y perdí a mi hijo. Por eso querida te digo que los sentimientos son una pérdida y no ganancia - dijo Rumpel con un tono de voz quebradizo ante el recuerdo de no saber de su hijo.

- Pero puedes intentar enmendar lo que pasó y arreglar todo - dice Bella pero sólo ganó que Rumpel se fuera y ella se quedará sola.

El recuerdo de pensar en su hijo y las veces que amo de verdad y fue traicionado, sólo hace que su odio y sed de venganza sea más poderosa. Su objetivo es recuperar a Bae y que de alguna manera toda persona que haga un trató con él sienta lo que es perder un hijo; pero por otro lado Bella esta decidida a cambiar a Rumpel, que vuelva a amar y a vivir feliz porque sabe que el es capaz de amar con todas sus fuerzas y dejar de un lado la maldad.

**oOoOoOo**

Todo parece ir bien estos meses en el castillo Bella llegó a conocer por completo a un ser que en un principió lo odiaba por apretarla de su padre pero que en realidad necesita de alguien en su castillo para no estar sólo. Así también se sentía Rumpel, sabe que está chica es quien de verdad pudiese amarlo y jamás dejarlo, si no ha salido corriendo las veces que la ha tratado mal o cuando actúa de manera extraña, sabe que es la indicada por aguantar todo eso.

Este día Rumpel tiene planeado darle una sorpresa a Bella, sabe lo mucho que le gusta leer y piensa en darle acceso a su biblioteca ya que nunca la usa, así Bella puede ver que es no es tan malo como parece.

- Bella ¿puedes venir conmigo un momento? - pregunta Rumpel acercándole su mano para guiarla hacia él.

- Claro - se acerca Bella y Rumpel le tapa los ojos - Te daré una sorpresa - dice Rumpel y la guía por el castillo hasta la biblioteca, abre la puerta y al entrar destapa los ojos de Bella y ve como ella queda boquiabierta.

- Tengo años con esta biblioteca y jamás la uso, así que pensé que tal vez te gustaría tenerla y venir a leer las veces que quieras - dice Rumpel mientras no apartaba su mirada de Bella.

- Me has sorprendido, nunca pensé que alguien me diera algo así. Pero es tuya no podría tenerla - dice Bella apenada, sabe que es demasiado para ella y que no merece algo así.

- Bella lo mereces - dice Rumpel mientras la agarra de los hombros - todo lo que has soportado aquí merece una pequeña recompensa y está será la tuya y no aceptaré un no como respuesta. Ve y disfruta - Bella no pudo aguantar las ganas de abrazarlo y en ese momento Rumpel supo que nuevamente su corazón lo traicionó y se enamoró de esta princesa.

Bella pasó todo el día en la biblioteca leyendo todos los libros posibles, sentía que estaba en el cielo pero algo la hizo volver a la realidad y es que se ha dado cuenta que pasará toda su vida encerrada en el castillo, sin salir o poder volver a ver a su padre, sabe que es feliz pero que en algún momento querrá volver con los suyos; Rumpel podía saber lo que Bella sentía y notó que aún teniendo la biblioteca ella no estaría feliz por completo y sabe que algún momento deberá liberarla para que viva su vida pero no quiere hacerlo, no quiere perderla.

Rumpel pasó toda la noche en una pelea con su razón y su corazón, busca una respuesta ante el problema que tiene en éste momento, su corazón dice que luche por ella y que sabe que necesita una oportunidad para amar pero su razón por otro lado le recuerda las veces que por confiar en lo que su corazón dice termina traicionado; una decisión difícil que debe resolverla rápido. En cambio Bella sabe lo mal que se siente por no salir o ver a su padre pero parece que no es algo del todo importante porque es feliz acá junto a Rumpel, los últimos días el llegaba al castillo y a contarle lo hizo durante el día, comían juntos y caminaban por el patio de vez en cuando y con el gesto de hoy ella sabe lo mucho que le importa y sabe que Rumpel puede amar y sabe que debe quedarse con él. Ambos no durmieron en toda la noche pensando en lo que harían y dirían.

Ya llego el momento de hablar y decir las cosas, se encuentran en la mesa con un incómodo silenció a lo que Bella rompe ese silenció dispuesta a hablar.

- Rumpel quisiera decirte algo - dice Bella.

- Yo también y quisiera empezar primero - Bella deja que hable - estuve pesando y creó que lo mejor para ambos es que te vaya, yo no puedo alejarte más de tu padre y del mundo que está afuera, esta no es la vida que mereces por lo que he decidido dejarte en libertad. Toma tus cosas y veté, eres libre - dijo Rumpel sin ni siquiera ver a Bella a la cara, sabe que si la ve no querrá soltarla jamás. Pero Bella quedó sorprendida y empezó a dudar de si la quería o no.

- Pero Rumpel no puedes decir eso - dice desesperada.

- Si puedo ahora veté, no me obligues a usar la fuerza - dijo Rumpel parándose de la mesa. Bella no le quedó de otra que irse y llorar todo el caminó, no podía creer el hecho de que no la amará, se sintió tonta al pensar que alguien como el era capaz de amarla. Tonta Bella.

Todo el caminó fue un debate en si devolverse o no, en si luchar por el amor de aquel monstruo o no. ¿Por qué es tan difícil el amor? Es la pregunta que pasa sobre la cabeza de Bella y en la de Rumpel. Pero dentro de toda esta pelea Bella oye que se acerca un carruaje por lo que se aparta para que pase el carruaje sin problemas, pero esté se detiene a su lado y oye la voz de una mujer.

- ¿Qué hace una chica cómo tú sola en medio del bosque? - pregunta la voz misteriosa.

- Estoy camino a casa - responde.

- Pero no luces muy alegre - dice la voz.

- Bueno es que para ir a casa, tuve que renunciar a alguien y no me alegra mucho - respondió Bella al triste.

- Vuelve y lucha por él. Puedes tener ambas cosas - le dice la voz desde el carruaje.

- Quisiera pero él me sacó de su casa y me dijo que me fuera. Parece estar hechizado o que la magia lo tiene cegado - dijo Bella molesta mientras fruncía en ceño.

- Te daré un consejo de oro mi querida, todo es posible con un beso de verdadero amor. Quizás si vuelves y le das un besó el entré en razón y seguro no se alejara de ti más nunca - dice aquella voz, esas palabras la dieron a Bella la fuerza para volver al castillo.

- Gracias señora pero ¿cuál es su nombre? No me gustaría no saber quien es la persona que me ayudó- dijo Bella emocionada.

- Regina querida - dijo la voz.

- Gracias Regina - dijo Bella mientras salía corriendo al castillo a luchar por su amor.

En el transcurso de la ida de Bella, Rumpel se sentía vacío y sólo algo que había olvidado desde el incidente de Cora pero sabía que el amor nunca es bueno y el sabe que si es un amor real puede perder todo lo que tiene, incluyendo los poderes del Oscuro y eso no es bueno para él. Mientras Rumpel seguía debatiendo con sus pensamientos en la rueca un estruendo del golpe de una puerta lo hizo volver a la realidad.

- ¡¿Quién es?! - grita Rumpel pero ve entrando a Bella corriendo sin aire y acercándose a él y puso sus brazo alrededor de él.

- No puedo dejarte ir y no te dejaré ir - dijo Bella y le dio el tan deseado besó que tanto ella como Rumpel deseaban. Rumpel le devolvió el beso pero en ese momento sintió como si algo lo desprendía de sus poderes, sintió como perdía todo y no podía dejar que eso pasará.

- ¡BASTA! - gritó - ¿ eso es lo que quieres? ¿Quitarme mis poderes?- grita Rumpel alejandola.

- ¿De qué hablas? Sólo quiero estar contigo - dice Bella desesperada.

- No, seguro quieres quitarme los poderes para así cobrar tu venganza o algo - dice Rumpel agitando su brazo.

- Claro que no, yo sólo quiero amarte - dice Bella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Mentirosa. ¡Veté ya de mi castillo! - dice Rumpel imponiendo autoridad.

- No me iré, se que amas como yo a ti - dice Bella y Rumpel sabe que es así pero sabe que por eso va a perder sus poderes y eso jamás va a pasar.

- No te amo, jamás te ame y jamás te amare - dijo Rumpel y estás palabras tanto a el como a Bella le destrozaron el corazón y la ilusión de todo lo que en algún momento podía ser algo hermoso.

Bella no dijo nada ante las palabras que dijo Rumpel, sólo se fue y allí entendió lo que siempre le dijo Rumpel "en el amor siempre de pierde" Bella quedo destrozada y lo único que ahora sabía es que debía olvidar a este hombre, si es que se puede llamar así y procurar no enamorarse como una tonta.

Por otro lado Rumpel quedo devastado, otra vez perdió en el amor pero no por la persona a la que ama sino por el mismo; tal como paso con Bae que por querer más tener el poder lo dejó ir y ahora por la misma causa dejó ir a la mujer de su vida, quedando como estaba en un principio sólo con su rueca y con un vacío en su corazón.

* * *

Bueno este es el segundo capitulo como ves voy a tratar los tres puntos que querías y pediste en el AI, pero los juntaré en una sola historia y espero que te guste :) Aún faltan como dos capítulos mas o menos, intentare subirlos en los próximos dos días. Espero lo disfrutes tanto como yo :)

Por cierto nuevamente disculpa si hay alguno que otro error en el texto, no logre que este ni el pasado los revisara para poder darle un mejor acabado pero he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo.

¡Disfrútalo!

Lady Mermaid.


	3. Chapter 3 - Luna Llena

_Once upon a time y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama es totalmente mía._

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke" para Bella Lacey French_

Y Gracias por el review Belle Lacey Frenche, me alegra que te gustar los demás lectores fantasmas gracias por sus visitas y no esta de más dejar un review con sus sugrencias :)

* * *

**Capítulo 3 **

**Luna Llena**

Tras perder todo, Bella se siente desolada y abandonada como si ya perdió lo que piensa que es importante el verdadero amor, todos los libros que ella lee siempre se encuentra con la trillada frase "Y terminaron felices para siempre", pero en ese momento se pregunta ¿Cuál es su final feliz o su felices para siempre?, ya todo parece que después de que Rumpel la dejará nada sería como antes pero lo que no sabe es que no es la única que pasa por un momento difícil, del otro lado del bosque se encuentra Red un chica dulce, divertida y entusiasta que descubrió el secreto más grande su vida, el que es un lobo y tras unas equivocaciones termino comiéndose a su novio y ahora piensa que nadie la va a amar por el simple hecho de que cada luna llena se convertirá en lobo al menos de que tenga su caperuza roja, pero consiguió a alguien que la quiere por lo que es, su mejor amiga y compañera de viajes Snow pero por motivos ajenos a Red ella la tuvo que dejar y separarse de su camino. Todo parece que no girar bien para estas chicas, Bella siempre en el bar leyendo y oyendo las historias de los visitantes y habitantes mientras Red en medio en el bosque busca como adaptarse a ser lobo o alguien que la acepte, aunque el destino jugara a su favor haciendo que cada uno consiga a quien las va a querer por como son.

Bella llega nuevamente al bar, como cualquier día, sólo que ese día mientras bebía un poco de cerveza oía como unos hombres buscaban a una bestia que azota a una ciudad y necesitan de la ayuda de varias personas para encontrar a aquella bestia, eso le pareció interesante a Bella algo diferente que estar sentado en una silla viendo qué hacer o esperando la oportunidad de hacer algo que la haga olvidarse de todo, este es su momento, se tomo de valor y salió a buscar unas pocas cosas que la ayudaría como por ejemplo libros que hablen de bosques y bestias, para estar preparada mediante cualquier hecho que ocurra y como no puede faltar algún libro con sus historias favoritas. Tras recoger todo en su casa emprendió camino a buscar a la bestia, siguió al grupo en cual estaba puros hombres por lo que ella decidió tomar un camino diferente ya que no es aceptada por la mayoría de los chicos "valientes" que conforman el equipo, así que tomo otro camino y empezó a recorrer el bosque con los pocos conocimientos que tiene de supervivencia. En este recorrido consiguió frutos para comer, ramas para una fogata y otras para armar su pequeño refugio. Mientras Bella preparaba su cena, Red se encontraba asustada ya que en el pueblo están buscando a la "bestia" que resulta que es ella y es buscada desde el incidente que ocurrió con su novio, el cual no termino nada bien y tras eso comenzó la persecución contra la "bestia"; Red se sentía sola huyendo de ciudad en ciudad esperando no ser atrapada o descubierta en luna llena por los ciudadanos, cuando estaba con Snow era más fácil encubrirse pero ahora que estaba sola se le hace más difícil porque no tiene ese apoyo para seguir adelante, por lo que ahora es solamente un chica que busca librarse de una maldición o quizás castigo, nunca se sabrá el por qué, solo que para ella en estos momentos es un castigo.

Comienza a caer la noche y lo que menos sabían Bella y Red es que muy pronto se encontrarían, están más cerca de lo que piensan ambas, con la astucia e inteligencia de Bella y la valentía y la sed de aventura de Red ambas se encontraran y verán que el mundo no siempre es negro, siempre tendrá sus momentos neutros y blancos. Amaneció y al empezar a salir el sol Bella emprendió su camino por el bosque para aprovechar el día, ella había leído que buscando huellas y viendo que tan fresca este la tierra es el momento en el que estuvo la persona o animal, vio huellas grandes y casi imposibles de determinar, parecían de una bestia mezclada con un lobo, pero le era difícil determinar que es, sólo pensó en seguir aquellas huellas de manera sigilosa hasta encontrar a la "bestia" que tanto buscan las personas con entusiasmo, emprendió su camino que se torno casi imposible ya que las huellas se tendían a cambiar de rumbo, en otros tramos no se encontraban las huellas y tentando a la suerte para conseguir el camino correcto, Bella no se rindió hasta encontrar a aquella "bestia". Luego de pasar horas llego a lo pensó el final del recorrido que dejo las huellas, al llegar a lo que sería el refugio vio que había un pequeña carpa, fogata y unos pocos troncos haciendo de asientos por lo que Bella noto que una "bestia" no construiría aquel campamento tan cuidadosamente, pero si esta la posibilidad que la bestia se comiera a la persona que estuviese quedándose en el campamento pero no es posible por el hecho de que las huellas desaparecen y si se cumple la hipótesis planteada, debería encontrarse más huellas y un poco de sangre si fue atacada la persona que se encontraba, por lo que se puede descartar esa idea.

Mientras Bella literalmente empezó a armar una novela de crimen y misterio en la cual estaba completamente metida en sus pensamientos, llego Red dándole una palmada por el hombro lo cual la asusto ya que literalmente estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

- Perdón, creo que te he asustado – le dijo Red apenada.

- No para nada, sólo que estaba metida en mis pensamientos – le respondió Bella.

- Nos suele pasar – sonrió Red – pero ¿Qué haces por el bosque? ¿Te has perdido?

- No, sólo que en la ciudad empezaron a buscar a una "bestia" que azotaba la tranquilidad de los ciudadanos – respondió Bella. Inmediatamente cambio las facciones de Red por unas de sorpresa y quizás temor.

- ¿Tú también estas de caza como ellos? – pregunto Red con un tono de voz temeroso.

- Bueno realmente no busco cazarlo, simplemente ver quién es esa "bestia" no sería capaz de hacerle daño – le respondió Bella.

Se sintió un pequeño suspiro por parte de Red al saber que Bella no le haría daño, pero debía cuidarse bien las espaldas, ya que podría ser una trampa de los cazadores para encontrar a la bestia. Red pensó en para no levantar sospechas pensó en seguirle la corriente y así que piense en que también está buscando a esa "bestia".

- Yo también estoy buscando a la "bestia" – dijo Red.

- ¿En serio? Entonces de seguro sabrás que paso con las otras huellas que aparecían en el camino porque hasta aquí llegan – pregunta Bella sumamente curiosa.

- Usualmente las huellas tienden a borrarse con los días pero yo tampoco se que paso con las otras ya que llegue a este punto y acampe para ver si aparecía esa "bestia" – dijo Red con una naturalidad intentan cubrir las ganas de salir corriendo.

- Es posible, bueno si no te molesta ¿te gustaría ir de caza conmigo? No soy muy buena en esto estando sola – pregunto Bella.

- Bueno si, casi siempre estoy sola así que no me viene mal un poco de compañía – le respondió Red y en parte no miente ya que en verdad se siente muy sola así que algo de compañía no le va a hacer daño.

- Entonces comencemos a ordenar que sabemos o conocimientos tenemos para encontrar a la "bestia" para ganar tiempo antes de que lleguen los otros – dijo Bella y Red la hizo pensar en que realmente Bella le seria de ayuda para escapar o al menos ganar tiempo antes de que la encontraran.

Le dio a Bella pocas cosas que sabía que no harán daño en que sepa y que descubra de que tiene a la "bestia" frente a sus ojos y que no es tan malvada como dicen, en ese punto Red se sentía impotente ya que no puede defenderse o al menos decir que es lo que hace esa "bestia" o los errores que cometió para ser catalogada así, pero no puede decir nada ya que eso la delataría y ahora más que nunca debe guardar el secreto y no perder la caperuza. Mientras planeaban el plan para encontrar a la "bestia" Red solo pensaba en que por primera vez consiguió a una amiga o así lo cree que no la hará sentir tan sola y con la cual emprenderá una aventura un tanto divertida y en la que pasaran cosas que ninguna espera que ocurra.

**oOoOoOo**

Pasan los días y tanto Bella como Red empiezan a ser mas unidas, más cercanas tanto que parece como si se conocen de toda la vida, tanto que ya Red no tendría miedo en decirle que ella es la "bestia" y que es inocente de todo, pero sigue latente el hecho de que podría aparecerse los cazadores y dañar todo lo que ha ocurrido entre ellas.

- Han sido unos días divertidos ¿no? – pregunto Red mientras veían el cielo estrellado.

- Si lo han sido, he pasado por tantos momentos malos que estos días han sido ese escape y descanso que necesitaba – respondió Bella mientras dejaba de un lado su libro.

- Es así, aunque tú siempre estás leyendo un libro, será que por eso eres tan buena cazando – dijo Red mientras se reía. A lo que Bella no pudo evitar reírse.

- Pues esta vez no es así, estoy leyendo una historia que es mi favorita – le dice Bella mientras ve la portada del libro.

- Y ¿cuál es esa historia? – pregunta Red curiosa-

- Romeo y Julieta, no es solo por la trama romántica sino por todo lo que conlleva el amor y que no siempre el final feliz es el esperado y me recuerda que debo tener cuidado al enamorarme porque puede acabar con mi vida – respondió Bella recordando su historia con Rumpel en lo hermoso que fue como en la historia de Rome y Julieta pero después terminaron mal, no muertos, pero si muerto el amor que se tenían.

- No sabía eso, pero te comprendo mi historia es igual que a la de Romeo y Julieta – se detuvo Red por un momento ya que se dio cuenta que estuvo a punto de decir lo que paso entre su novio y ella – en el sentido de que murió nuestro amor y mas nunca supe de él y no creo que sepa más de él.

Aunque Red trato por todos los medios en cubrir lo que casi se le sale y funciono, ya que Bella pensó igual que su historia que fue traicionada, pero lo que no sabía es que Red se lo comió, lo cual puede ser algo espeluznante para alguien que todavía no conoce del todo.

- Chicas unidas encontrando el verdadero amor ¿no? – dijo Bella rompiendo la burbuja de pensamientos de Red.

- Si chicas unidas – respondió Red estirando su mano hacia la de Bella y ambas sonrieron y Belle sintió esa calidez de ser querida y de que aunque Bella no sepa el oscuro secreto que esconde Red tras sus imparables sonrisas pero debía mantenerse firme ante el hecho de que aún no es momento de decir la verdad, no está lista para saberlo.

Sin darse cuenta ambas se quedaron dormidas una al lado de la otra sobre la grama. A la mañana siguiente Red despertó y se vio junto a Bella que aun dormía profundamente y la que se veía adorable, casi una muñeca. Red la admiro por unos momentos hasta que empezó a oír unos pasos y despertó a Bella diciéndole que debían irse que alguien se acercaba; recogieron todo rápidamente y se fueron con cuidado para no ser perseguidas, entre la persecución Red se había olvidado por completo que esta noche esta la luna llena y que sería lobo, por lo que entre pensar en cómo escapar y en como ausentarse esa noche para que Bella no la viese como lobo, empezó a sentir que estaba en una calle sin salida, dio culpa al hecho de que estaba en una situación desesperada y quizás al estar más tranquila pensaría mejor.

Luego de correr, se detuvieron al llegar a una cueva donde podrían ocultarse momentáneamente hasta que pasara todo. Después de un rato Red se sentó a pensar con cabeza fría como puede librarse de Bella por una noche para que no sea vista como lobo que aunque use la caperuza siempre tiene la necesidad de ser el lobo que es.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – pregunta Bella.

- No lo sé, oí unos pasos y pensé que era la "bestia" – responde Red, sabiendo no es así sino que eran los cazadores.

- ¿Crees que la perdimos de vista? – pregunta nuevamente Bella.

- Eso espero, ya no oigo pasos – responde Red.

- Eso debe ser bueno, pero por lo rápido que nos fuimos he dejado mis libros – dijo Bella algo triste ya que allí se está su libro favorito. Definitivamente Red no podía dejar al menos sin su libro favorito a Bella, sabiendo lo mucho que le gusta leer.

Red con la excusa de ir a buscar algo de comida para lo que queda de día, sale al bosque a buscar comida y hasta quizás conseguir los libros de Bella pero tomaría tiempo conseguir las cosas, tal vez ese tiempo sea el suficiente para pensar en cómo ocultarse esta noche ya que no quiere hacerle daño a Bella, más aún que cada vez que la ve siento algo extraño en su interior cada vez que la ve sonreír, cuando lee, cuando intenta cazar algún animal y sobre todo cuando se molesta cuando le dice que no sobreviviría un día en el bosque por su falta de experiencia, sencillamente es una persona particular, una de la cual desprenderse es doloroso sólo por el hecho que da una alegría de que de lo malo se saca algo bueno, además de las mil cosas en común que de alguna manera consiguieron apoyo mutuamente ya que ambas han sufrido o perdido algo, lo cual fue ese paso para poder compenetrarse mejor, sin duda será un viaje lleno de sorpresas para estas chicas.

**oOoOoOo**

Lo días pasan y a Bella se le ha olvidado por completo el hecho de que esta en este viaje por conseguir a la "bestia", ha pasado tantos momentos con Red que ya sólo le importa es seguir estando con ella; Bella nunca había tenido una amiga por lo que no sabe cómo es la relación, ni nada, simplemente hace y dice lo que le nace del corazón pero algo tenía claro entre todo esto, no sabe exactamente lo que siente hacia Red, sólo sabe que cada momento que pasa con ella se da cuenta de lo afortunada que es y de que si hay alguien en el reino que puede quererla como es, ya sea en sentido amistoso o amoroso, todos merecen a alguien y Bella lo consiguió.

**oOoOoOo**

Ya han pasado varios días que se convirtieron en meses en los que Red y Bella compartían más y más, llegando al punto que ya no estaban de casería sino de aventura, conociendo diferentes lugares del reino que ni los libros le enseñarían a Bella que todo es mejor en compañía y con una de agrado.

- Todo ha estado muy bien ¿no? – dice Red.

- Pues si, quien diría que una extraña en el bosque resulto ser tan agradable – responde Bella.

- Pero no soy cualquier extraña, soy Red – respondió riendo.

- Red y su ego al ataque, calma pequeña – dice Bella en risas, a lo que Red le hace un mueca.

- ¡Hey! Soy especial, mejor mantelo así – responde Red – así que iré a buscar algo de comer y tú no te muevas de donde estás – se acerca Red a Bella y se despide con un beso en la mejilla y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, eso era nuevo en Bella algo que no había pasado hasta ese día y que no sabe que significa exactamente.

En el camino de Red en el bosque buscando comida, recuerda nuevamente que es luna llena y que debía volver a escaparse de Bella, algo que odia porque no le gusta abandonarlo por toda la noche pero debía hacerlo. Red recuerda todos los días como tuvo que escaparse la primera noche poniendo la excusa que creía que la "bestia" estaba cerca por lo que debía hacer guardia y estar preparada para atacar con la condición que Bella no saliera, pero como sabe lo curiosa que es Bella no dormiría, ni estaría dentro de la cueva como le dijo Red por lo que debía darle algo para que durmiera así que decidió esparcir un polvo que la dormirá; tras esos recuerdos Red no se siente muy alegre porque sintió que traiciono a Bella y cree que ahora si hace lo mismo es repetir la historia además de el hecho de que aún Bella no sabe nada de lo que ocurrió esa noche o eso piensa Red, lo único que piensa ahorita es que hará.

Mientras Red se adentra en el bosque, Bella la observa cada segundo hasta perderla de vista, como asegurándose que no le pase nada, sentía que si algo le ocurre no podrá soportarlo, ya sabe que se siente perder a alguien y ya no quiere perder más. Por otro lado Red mientras se adentraba podía ver como Bella no le quitaba la mirada de encima, sentía que ya tenía un hogar y alguien que la esperara al regresar, alguien que para Red es sin duda importante que todavía sin saber qué es lo que siente, sabe que sin ella sería nada, que después de perder a su amado, alejarse de Granny y la partida de Snow han sido lo más doloroso y no permitirá que se repita con Bella.

Llega la noche y Bella termina de recoger unas pocas cosas para leer un rato y luego tomar un siesta, por otro lado, Red se encuentra angustiada ya que la luna esta por salir y no sabe que hacer con Bella, quiere esparcir un poco de polvo pero no quería hacerle eso, más aún por lo que siente por ella. Pero entre pensamientos Bella se para junto a Red y la observa como intentando descifrar que es lo que pasa.

- ¿Te pasa algo Red? Te he notado rara hoy, como la última vez que hubo luna llena - pregunta Bella.

- No, sólo que me trae recuerdos. No te preocupes – responde Red tratando de evitar el tema.

- No creo que sea solo un recuerdo, debe haber algo más – dice Bella intentando de averiguar qué es lo que pasa.

- En serio no es nada, solo recuerdos. Ve y descansa que has hecho mucho hoy – dice Red y se aleja un poco de Bella.

- Está bien – dice Bella dándose media vuelta – pero recuerda que puedes confiar en mí, creo que me he ganado la confianza.

Esas palabras le pegaron a Red de tal manera que se sentía todavía más culpable, ¿debe decirle que es la "bestia" que estuvo buscando antes? ¿Qué siente algo por ella que nunca sitio?, muchas preguntas para responder de una, pero todavía no es el momento, es mejor esperar después de la luna llena par hablarle a Bella, pero ahora el problema es como dormirla hasta que salga el sol, lo único que queda es rociar el polvo y eso resolverá el problema de momento.

Se acerco a Bella que esta acostada leyendo un libro, esta vez era uno diferente, de una hermosa chica que se enamora del hombre más odiado y desagradable del pueblo, parece gustarle, pero no puede distraerse más tiempo ya que la luna tiene rato de haber salido y su deseo de salir corriendo como el lobo que es no puede aguantarlo más. Se acostó al lado de Bella, seguido Bella deja de un lado su libro y le dedica una mirada a Red.

- ¿Te he distraído? – pregunta Red.

- Para nada, ya estaba por parar – le responde Bella con una sonrisa.

- Veo que no te cansas de leer – le dice Red.

- Leer es un regalo, el mejor de todos y mientras pueda leer lo haré – le responde Bella mientras se acerca un poco más a Red para poder recostar su cabeza en su hombro. Red empezó a sentir aquel hormigueo por el estomago y un pequeño escalofrió recorrer el cuerpo – Además leer en luna llena es lo más hermoso, es mi momento favorito para leer y estar con alguien – giro un poco la cabeza Bella y le dio un mirada cálida, amorosa y de confianza, una que Red tenía tiempo sin ver, una sincera y que sabía que jamás la dejaría.

- Bueno la luna llena tiene ese efecto transformador en las personas – le responde Red dándole otra mirada a Bella, en la cual Bella sintió como recorría aquella sensación de que subía a las nubes, siempre que Red le sonríe o le da un mirada sabe que es allí donde pertenece y donde debe estar – Y algo que debo decirte.

- ¿Qué será? – pregunta dulcemente Bella.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando te topaste conmigo buscando a la "bestia"? – pregunta Red y Bella asienta al terminar la pregunta – bueno resulta que esa "bestia" que supuestamente atemoriza a los pueblerinos, es víctima de un castigo de un evento desafortunado y no es tan malo como dicen – Bella pone expresiones de confusión pero espera que termine Red para decir algo – esa "bestia" que quieren cazar, matar no es más ni menos que yo – Bella de un solo golpe se sienta extrañada.

- ¿Tú eres la "bestia"? No puede ser posible – dice Bella mientras sacude la cabeza en negación.

- Bella si lo soy, cada luna llena ataca la "bestia" ¿no? Y cada vez que hay luna llena me pongo como loca por eso, porque me transformo en lobo. Si no me crees podre demostrártelo – responde Red sin apartar la mirada de Bella.

- Pero es que no entiendo, como puedes matar gente – responde Bella sin entender en que se ha metido.

- No he matado a nadie, sólo a una persona y fue lo que hizo que entendiera mi condición que debía aprender a controlar mi instinto. La única persona que murió fue mi novio y desde ese entonces nadie más me ha querido o aceptado, hasta que te conocí que volví a saber lo que era ser querido. Sé que ahora no aceptaras o entenderás lo que digo pero espero lo hagas – dice Red agarrando por ambos lados la cara de Bella – entiende que lo que siento por ti va más allá de todo y tú eres lo que hace que quería ser mejor.

- La verdad es difícil de procesar, tú eras la "bestia" que buscaba, por eso las huellas llegaban hasta tu campamento, por eso la ultima luna llena actuabas extraño ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí – dice Bella

- Porque no estabas lista, me ibas a dejar al momento que supieses lo que realmente soy – responde Red – ya me han rechazado tanto que una más me mataría Bella.

Bella se paró y le pidió unos minutos a Red, no puede creer lo que acaba de oír, salió de un tormentoso amor a otro, con todo lo que siente por Red más la confesión de ahora hizo que Bella se cuestionara muchas cosas pero no puede apartar el hecho de lo que siente por Red que todavía no descifra que es. Red, por otro lado, se encuentra mal sabía que no debía decirle nada, pero si no lo hacía iba a ser peor y perdería lo único que le importa que es tener a Bella a su lado.

Red se puso tan cerca de Bella que sus narices quedaron juntas, podían sentir su respiración, el latir del corazón y que al más mínimo movimiento podía acabar en un beso.

- Pase lo que pase, mi cariño a ti no cambiara – le dio el beso a Bella el cual era inevitable evitar - tienes hasta el final de la luna llena - se quito la capa y se transformo en lo que realmente es el lobo o mejor conocida como "la bestia".

Bella no pudo reaccionar y al momento de volver en sí, ya sabía la respuesta a todo lo que sentía y simplemente debía esperar al final de la luna llena.

* * *

_¡Hola! primero mil disculpas por montar tarde el capítulo :( la universidad me ha tenido sin vida. además de enfermarme *yupi* y ahorita que conseguí un pequeño respiro monte el capítulo ^^_

_Ahora bien, estas historias que cuento de manera separada, en el final se encontrarán, con lo cual tal vez te lleves una sorpresa :) oh.. Se me olvidaba, si también quieres alguna situación en especial, algún momento o algo que quieres que ocurra, me dices, al igual si quieres algún otro persona en la historia, tus sugerencias son bien recibidas :)_

_Espero te gustará, y nuevamente perdón por el retraso!_

_Lady Mermaid_


End file.
